Master of my Destiny
by Gredling-Virg
Summary: Dick knew that his time as Batman was going to be short, Damian didn't. Rated T because I'm angst-y


**This will be a LONG A/U thing… because DC just fucked up all that is good and holy. **

**THE TOP THINGS WRONG WITH THE DC REBOOT:**

**1: The re-boot itself. **

**Okay DC we get that you want to have a younger audience but, seriously? What the fuck were you thinking? **

**Way back when you asked us, THE READERS, if we thought Jason Todd should be killed by the Joker, the people voted yes. Why didn't you do that now? We're the readers! I think we deserve a chance to speak. **

**Don't conform, don't be a CNN, come on DC that's why I waste away my life reading your comics, because their good. **

"**If it's not broken, don't try to fix it." **

**Sure you might get new readers but what if one chooses to read OLDER comics like "The Killing Joke"? He'd be all, "WFT is this?" (That's new lingo, good luck with that.) **

**Perhaps you should take into account you're readers (right now). Hm, I wonder.**

**2: Pants on Wonder Woman.**

**No.**

**Just… no.**

**I'm a chick, no.**

**What the hell? Comics have always been racy! What do you wanna be "Brave and the Bold"? Also, Supergirl wearing some sort of tights under her skirt? Girl's now-a-days where shorter skirts that she does. It's not that bad! I think she can wear a skirt and still fight crime; Hint: Don't DRAW panty shots. Or do, because young boys are into that sort of thing.**

**Next you're gonna tell me you're going to cover up Huntress or Powergirl and turn Batman in Butterflyman. **

**3: Dick and Damian.**

**I know they wouldn't stay together after Bruce came back but perhaps you could wait awhile before splitting them up? The Duo they make is so wonderful, they balance each other. That's what Batman and Robin do. **

**So, slow the hell down.**

**Also, Nightwing must have finger stripes. Trivial, but it must be so.**

**4: Legs or no legs. That is the stupid question. **

**Batgirl is Stephanie Brown, Barbara already had her turn. So did Cass. Wait, whatever happened to Cass?**

'**Nuff said. **

**So that's my long ass vent. I needed it. **

**Now onward with the story… it's sad… I already bought my box of tissues… I won't cry, I'm a big girl damn it! **

**I own nothing… all characters belong to DC. I may hate what they are doing, but they own the characters so… **

**Enjoy. **

Dick knew that his reign of Batman wouldn't last long, he knew that one day he would dawn his suit of blue and black and leave, and he was okay with that. But as he saw the young boy he had once called "sidekick" break and crumble under the weight of his goodbyes, he knew that as Nightwing he could never be whole.

"I'm sorry little D but this is just how it has to be. You'll still be Robin and, hey, now you can work with you're Dad! Won't that be good?" Dick asked. With Damian's hands still balled into fists and his head facing the ground, Dick knew that simple reassurance could never reach him.

The former Batman knelt down to Damian's height and scuffed up his hair, "I want you to be a good Robin for Bruce okay? He's a real good mentor and I hope you two can be as good as we wer-…" Dick stared at the ground, _as good as we were. _

"I-I mean as good as the Duo Bruce and I made," he choked out. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he lifted up Damian's face so he could look at him. "I know you're going to miss but I'll probably miss you more so-."

The bird pulled the bat in for a bone crushing hug, "But I don't want to be Robin if you're not going to be Batman."

Dick smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around the boy, "I sorry."

"I don't want this, I never wanted this! It was you and me! Now it-it's…" Damian mumbled into his eldest brother's shirt. "Please don't go."

Dick smile faded and his hold on the boy grew tighter, "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be; I am not the master of my own destiny. I just want you to know that I so, so proud of you Damian. You're a better Robin than I could ever be."

"Grayson."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Damian said, pulling out of the hug.

"For what?"

"Fo-for…" Sobs wracked the boy and he latched himself onto Dick's shirt again.

"Good bye, Damian."

**Hours Later; aboard plane 296 one-way, Gotham to New York City. **

Dick Grayson looked out the window of the airplane as the lights of Gotham faded away into the never ending black of night.

Richard reached into his pocket for piece of gum but instead felt a small wad of paper. He pulled it out and un-crumpled it,

_Grayson, _

_Thank you for loving me. _

_Damian Wayne. _

_P.S. You're goodbye's are truly horrible, fix this. _

Tears ran down his face as he read the paper over and over again.

_You're welcome Damian. _

**There… I'm so fucking sad I just can't contain myself.**

** I chose New York City because I didn't know were else to pick… failure.**

**Inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantART I forget which one, but you could find it if you looked hard enough. **

**The silver age is over DC, get over it.**

**Santa Claus, OUT!**


End file.
